


You're Beautiful

by MissGillette



Series: Love in a Hopeless Place [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Mute Link, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: While his husband slips away at a gala, Link encounters another guest who reminds him what it's like to be in love. Even if it's only for one dance.You're beautiful, it's trueI saw your face in a crowded placeAnd I don't know what to do'Cause I'll never be with you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song lyrics from James Blunt's "You're Beautiful."
> 
> *pulls on face* This is so fucking sad. I love it. Ganon/Link is my guilty pleasure, SO SORRY. Uhg, there is some kissing and heavy petting between Ganon and Link. But otherwise, nothing rape-y or dangerous. There are mentions of previous times Link and Ganon have performed maritals, but like I said, nothing graphically described. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Dutifully, silently, Link stands with his head bowed at his husband’s side. Tonight has yet to be as tiring as he’d expected. None of his husband’s business partners have addressed him beside the brief introductions and handshakes, all of them eyeing him when his grip proves to be stronger than they’d calculated. He’s Ganon’s little husband. He can’t afford weakness. But they quickly ignore him in favor of readily agreeing with his husband, trying to get on his good side. Ganon keeps a large hand on his far shoulder. He could dip out if needed, if he wanted. But the weight of such a decision and its consequences to be served later are present in that hand. He is to stand here and be part of Ganon’s grand image: ruthless businessman, wealthy beyond reason, and _happily_ married to a beauty like him. When Ganon’s Hylian partners slip away only to be replaced by other Gerudo, they switch fluidly to the guttural language of their home, and Link loses all interest in the conversation. Years married to Ganon, and he never picked up the language. But their murmuring grows softer, and some of the Gerudo throw him glances. Link catches the word “Hylian” thrown at Ganon, and his husband’s hand grips his shoulder a bit too hard. The men walk away with a word from Ganon, and he turns to Link with both hands on his thin shoulders. 

Bottomless, emerald eyes sparkle down at him, taking in his black suit and the bowtie at his throat. The back of Ganon’s giant hand pets his bangs, shifting them away from his eyes, only for them to fall right back into place. Link’s blue gaze follows the glint of gold wrapped around Ganon’s ring finger. He has a similar ring, thinner in the band with “Beloved” engraved on the inside of it. He only wears it to functions like this. No need to wear such an obvious sign of commitment while they’re at home, where it’s obvious who he belongs to. The graze of cloth on his skin is something that’s unfamiliar to him now. Wandering around their expansive home with nothing on will do that. They’ve been here for three hours, and Link knows his shoulders will be red from the rub of a shirt and jacket. Ganon thumbs the spattering of freckles on his cheek before bending down slowly. 

Link cranes his head up and tilts his head for the kiss he knows is coming. It’s startlingly different from the kisses he’s used to—full of teeth, tongue, and lips that take, take, **take**. Hands normally fist in his hair, yanking it and keeping his head trapped. He may be flat on his back in their bed, or piled into Ganon’s lap in his study. The grain of his husband’s cherry desk is familiar on his chest and his back, and his hips know the edge molding intimately. But no, this kiss is for the public. There’s only the barest swipe of Ganon’s tongue over his lips, not meant to dip inside but only to taste him. When they part, Ganon holds his gaze for a second. Link wants to glance to the side, to see whom he’s performing for. Anyone could be watching, he supposes. Another soft kiss grazes his lips, and they part with barely a sound. 

“I’ll come back for you soon.” His fingers twirl around a lock of hair in front of Link’s ear. “Behave.” 

Ganon’s hands slip from his shoulders with great reluctance. Link remains standing tall and still until his husband’s wide shoulders turn a corner and disappear. Hands fisted tightly at his sides, Link sucks in a painful breath and carefully unwinds his fingers. They ache at the knuckles from clenching them so hard. Shivering, Link turns on his heel and makes for the buffet laid out in the back of the ballroom. He won’t eat anything, can’t stomach the heavy foods here, but he can pretend. That’s a normal thing to do at a large function like this: peruse the food, nurse a flute of champagne, mingle. Link wanders down the lavish spread, not paying much attention to those around him. He brushes shoulders with a stranger hard enough to knock liquor from the man’s glass. It splashes on the sleeve of Link’s suit jacket. 

A posh, lively voice rings out, “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” 

Link glances up to shake his head, to dismiss the man already reaching for a cloth napkin and snapping it to unfold the thing. He turns back to Link, and Link’s excusing headshake dies before he can think. He’s never seen a Hylian so...beautiful before. Dark skin—almost as dark as his husband’s—shines healthy and beautifully. It almost rivals the vibrancy of his red hair, red hair that’s a shade bright than Ganon’s. Only no, this man can’t be a Gerudo. His eyes are honey gold and ears thin like Link’s. And he’s not a massive, brick wall like all the Gerudo men he’s met. No, he’s definitely a Hylian. Link feels his mouth uncurling into a smile, one he hasn’t felt come from the heart in ages. The man watches him with his own smile, dashing and handsome. He gently takes Link’s right hand and dabs at his shoulder. 

“Please sir, forgive me. I’m terrible at bumping into people and things. Hopefully a server doesn’t run by with a tray of champagne, right? Can you imagine?” 

Face flushing and pink, Link ducks his head and nods a few times. What is happening to him? He doesn’t drink at these things, too concerned with what awaits him at home… His heart is thundering away like he’s run a mile, and his palm sweats in the gentleman’s grip. This close, he catches a whiff of the man’s cologne, and he’s lost for a moment on a beach, salt spraying on his lips and sun shining in his hair. The warm grip on his hand squeezes him, and a thumb pets the back of his hand. Link blinks out of his daze and fists his free hand in front of his chest, tensing up all at once. The gentleman drops his hand slowly and takes a respectful step back. 

“I’ll pay for the dry cleaning, my friend, or a new suit if it’s ruined. Might I have your name?” 

Ah, he knew it would all end up poorly. Practically no one in Hyrule understands the language he uses. He normally has to resort to writing things out. But the gentleman waits patiently, soiled napkin twisted in his hands. Link can’t stop looking at all that lovely, red hair—how some locks frame his aristocratic face. A long braid lies over his broad shoulder, and a gentle roll banishes it all to his back. The suit he wears hugs him in all the right places. Link shivers and shakes his fingers out, trying to gain some feeling in them. They’re sweaty and chilled to the touch all at once. They buzz where the man had held him. And his heart! It will not slow, no matter how many deep breaths he sucks in. Link shivers again and offers a tiny smile while spelling out his name. The man perks up and abandons the napkin beside his liquor glass. His hands are graced with long fingers, and his nails are painted, oddly enough. Link admires them even as the man signs back at him. 

Hello. My name is Sidon. 

Link gaps softly at him. No one ever understands him! His fingers freeze up in front of his chest, and he can’t offer more after Sidon’s graceful introduction. His face bends up in another dashing grin, and he combs his slim fingers through the hair that’s come loose from the long braid trailing down his back. 

“I don’t know much beyond that, I’m afraid,” he admits. “My sister is deaf, and I’m gradually learning more so I can communicate with her. We were only just recently reunited after a long separation, you see.” 

Link nods and almost reaches out to grab Sidon’s hands, just to hold them. How wonderful that sounds, to be with family again. He hasn’t seen the faces of his parents and sister Zelda since his wedding. It had been a gorgeous day, full of promise and happiness. The memory distracts him. His hands are halfway to Sidon’s before Link flinches and drops them. He sweats over what almost happened just now. He can’t just touch strangers like that. But Sidon chuckles warmly above him and closes the distance between them with a step, taking Link’s hands like he’d wanted. Link stares at their clasped hands and swallows hard before turning his gaze up. Sidon is taller than him, but not by an outrageous amount. His face is level with the center of Sidon’s chest. But he could easily crane up on his toes and press a kiss… 

Sidon smiles brightly at him again and asks, “Would you like to dance, Link?” 

It isn’t a good idea. He could fall in love with a man like this. That’s a foolish thought, and this is a foolish thing to do, but Link nods before he can talk himself out of it. Sidon is all smiles and glowing, golden eyes as he offers Link his arm. Link takes it, holds on like they could be something special to each other, and follows Sidon to the large dance floor. He has to remember the steps and pace of a waltz, but one never really forgets their upbringing. Sidon takes the lead, and Link flushes hotter as they make their square around the floor. Sidon breaks some of the rules and twists him around at one point, dips him at another. With Link’s back bent and their faces close, Link thinks for one, breathless second Sidon will kiss him. Link tilts his face for such a thing, and he doesn’t miss the way Sidon’s gaze darts down to his lips. But they’ve held each other for too long and are now out of rhythm. Sidon returns them to the correct position, they step back into the waltz at the proper moment. There’s a blush darkening Sidon’s skin now, too, and Link watches the spread of it with butterflies in his stomach. Sidon’s hands are warm on him, firm where one grasps his hip. 

“Pardon my enthusiasm, Link,” Sidon chuckles as they make the last steps of the waltz, music winding down around them. “You’re beautiful. I couldn’t help myself.” 

The waltz ends, and a few people clap. Link doesn’t step away from his partner, but rather drags his hand down from Sidon’s to flatten both on his wide chest. Sidon’s heart thumps nearly as hard as his under Link’s hand. Sidon’s hand at his hip squeezes him for just a moment before the touch lightens back to something softer, more intimate. His free hand wanders down to caress Link’s pink cheek with the backs of his fingers. It’s the same caress, same side Ganon had touched just recently. But Link’s stomach didn’t tighten then, and his heart didn’t kick into high gear. His breath ghosts against Sidon’s wrist, and Link dares to risk it all by turning his face into the caress and almost touch his lips to Sidon’s palm. He stops himself, but only just. A shudder runs through both of them, and they part after the intimate moment. Sidon returns to holding one of Link’s hands, unable to truly separate from him. 

“Thank you, dear Link. That was a lovely dance.” 

Link shrugs and turns his head away, trying to hide how dark Sidon makes him blush. He hasn’t felt this wild and alive in ages. Perhaps at his wedding, surrounded by family for the last time, kissing Zelda goodbye before he and Ganon piled into the limousine to leave. His heart skips a beat when he realizes he hasn’t seen her since. Some of the happiness drains from him, and he almost pulls his hand from Sidon’s. What is he doing? He knows Sidon’s name and nothing else. He’s married! Link throws a panicked glance around the ballroom, desperate not to meet his husband’s fiery gaze. But there are only a few Gerudo in the room. And none of them Ganon. Sidon lifting his hand up shocks him back to the present, and Link turns his head back in time to watch Sidon kiss his knuckles. 

Those breathtaking, golden eyes watch him half-lidded over the bumps of his knuckles. Sidon’s lips are warm against his skin, the bottom lip fuller than the top. The kiss ends with the softest wet sound, and Sidon pets the moisture away with his thumb. Link wishes he could lose himself in this moment like he had with the dance, but a chill settles over him. This is dangerous. Ganon has done terrible things to men who’d done less to him than a kiss on his hand. He’ll never forget watching his husband’s men tie a groundskeeper who had dared to massage Link’s shoulders to the back of a truck and drag him until there wasn’t much left. Ganon had stood behind him, hands on his shoulders in a familiar kind of way, squeezing him as the man’s screams dwindled to nothing. What would he do to Sidon for a kiss? 

Link rips his hand away and signs, I’m sorry, before fleeing for the dimly lit hallways that lead away from the ballroom. 

“Link wait, please!” 

But he doesn’t stop. He has to end this before anyone gets hurt. His heart is near to bursting in his chest. To lose himself in a love like that… Link bites his lip almost hard enough to bleed as he slips on the marble floor, taking a corner too sharply. His head is twisted around, waiting for Sidon’s form to appear around the corner, when he slams into something solid. Firm hands wrap around his chest, covering him completely, and prevent him from falling. Link startles and flails for a split second before Ganon’s face surfaces through his panic and fear. There’s a furrow in his large forehead, and those emerald eyes are already flashing up to see where Link had come running. Shoes slapping the marble in the hallway reach Link’s ears, and he nearly chokes on a breath. Ganon cannot see Sidon! He cannot put the puzzle pieces together! Link grabs his husband by the curves of his jaw and yanks him down, smashing their lips together. 

Ganon’s eyes widen before he responds in kind to Link’s vigor. A thick arm wraps around his waist. Ganon’s other hand dives into his hair, tilting Link’s head the way he wants it. It’s not enough, can’t be enough to distract his husband’s jealousy and bloodlust. Link forgets where they are temporarily and moans loudly into his mouth, grinding his body against his husband’s for the full effect. Ganon responds with the harshness Link is used to. He slips a thigh between Link’s legs and drags him onto it, rubbing him through his pants. The hand in his hair tightens until some of the blond strands give and break between Ganon’s fingers. When Link pulls his numb lips away, Ganon yanks him back and plunders his mouth like they’re at home, like his desk is waiting for Link’s skin. Link struggles for breath as his husband’s tongue flicks in and out of his mouth, as his teeth bite his already bruised lip. But finally, voices murmur around the corner, and Ganon releases him. The hand in his hair lingers for a split second while his arm unwinds from Link’s waist, only for that hand to slip around to his front to fondle him. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” 

Link pants, near to tears, and nods his head in Ganon’s tight grip. Let Ganon think all that passion was purely for him. It will keep Link safe. It will keep Sidon safe. It’s more than he could do for the groundskeeper, for the countless other who had fallen to Ganon’s jealousy. His husband squeezes his half formed erection one last time before stepping back and straightening his clothes. Link rushes to do the same, and he smiles pleasantly to a group of Hylians who pass them. Taking Ganon’s offered arm like always, Link follows him faithfully back to the ballroom to leave. When they round the corner, Sidon stands there with his back to the wall. Link keeps his head straight while glancing at Sidon. The warm blush that had painted him so beautifully is gone. He almost looks ill with how pale he is. Link’s heart drops out and the butterflies that had excited his stomach turn to rot. He freezes from the inside out when Sidon’s mournful eyes catch his as they pass for a brief second. Sidon’s mouth opens as if to speak. Link’s eyes widen, full of fear, and he gives a subtle shake of his head. 

No, no, please don’t speak. Don’t look at me like we shared anything… Like we meant anything to each other for one moment… 

He and Ganon pass Sidon without incidence. Link’s heart immediately mourns all the plans it had made, all the fantasies it had thought up in Sidon’s strong arms. A soft heart is his curse, is what got him where he is now. Only, he thinks foolishly that maybe his soft heart would have been safe with Sidon. His breath stutters in his chest, and Link reaches up to cover his mouth. No distress can reach Ganon, not now that he’s set the stage for their activities tonight. Forever a fool, Link tosses a glance over his shoulder as they pull on their coats and ready to meet the chauffeur who drove them here. Sidon lingers in the shadow of the hallway, concern filling his beautiful face. His hand even stretches out, as if he could sweep Link up and keep him safe. A valet waiting to serve other guests distracts Ganon, and they make idle chat after Ganon makes his call to their car. Link slips his grasp long enough to wipe a tear from his face and regard Sidon. Even from this distance, he catches Sidon’s heavy swallow and the way his whole body arches towards Link. Link shakes his head softly, and his fingers shake in front of his chest as he forms fragile words. 

I’m sorry.


End file.
